Fire Emblem: Second Chances
by Murasaki Argenteria
Summary: WIP! Following her tragic death, Rei awakens in the Fire Emblem world. Just how is she expected to survive? And just what is her purpose here anyways? Could it be a Second Chance? Can be read w/o playing! Follows GBA ver mostly with mild AU.
1. IMPORTANT! Edit? What Edit?

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU MOVE ON!**

Before Anyone Reads Anything, I would like to note that you should check out my Profile. But Since I'm sure none of you (or very few of you) are actually going to do that, I'm going to say everything here as well... Summarized/Said Differently.

Ok, so, I know I said I was going to revise everything but I've been on hiatus for so long and people have actually asked for me to put everything up as it has been before. So to those that asked for that YES, That is exactly what I am going to do.

However, because some of the revisions were a bit...radical...to say the least, I have decided to post EVERYTHING (at least for the ones that I have the originals for) exactly as they were before I started taking things down and revising. For some of the things, stories might make more sense or Omake's and things (Like Stuck's Theatre thing...which I will be taking down).

On the other hand, because I will be doing this, I will NOT be posting the revisions on this account. I will do it on another account once I can get back into the swing of things. I am only doing this right now because I happen to have a bit of time to do so, and I have no assignments that absolutely need to be done _right now_. Please remember I am a college student/freshman that is trying to adjust to college life, so things may take a little while. However, I WILL NOT abandon the stories I have on this account. The revisions will simply be posted on another account which I will inform everyone of once I find/remember/create one. So please be patient for a while more, and thank you.

That's really all I wanted to tell you guys, so enjoy the old stuff! (And yes, that means these won't be finished... at least, not on this account! I will, however, post a notice when I figure out my other account, so don't worry! You will be getting everything and more when I finally get to posting things again... OTL)

Anyways, that should be everything (Wow, this is longer than what I posted on my profile...weird), so hopefully you can all still enjoy my old juvenile writing!

- Murasaki Argenteria (04.25.2013)


	2. Prologue: A Girl from the Plains

**Second Chances**

**Fire Emblem**

**A/N**: 1. I just finished with finals, so I'm feeling quite lazy. 2. I have no idea why this needs to be rewritten, but I'm gonna do it anyways! 3. The Title… was lame. It's still lame, but I figured with my new style I should just give it a new title. So voila! Unless anyone can come up with a new/better one before I update the next chapter of this, then too bad. You're stuck with it. 4. Yes, I am clearly cranky and in need of sleep and/or caffeine…

5. And this gets it's a separate line because it's important. I've decided to rewrite/edit chapter according to Review. The more reviews the more likely I am to update that quickly. So, for example. As much as I am not into Twilight these days, it has the most reviews so I will be updating the second chapter of that first. Capiche? Capiche. Also, as you can see –if you feel like going into my Profile- I am looking for songs and whatnot as themes and the like. Why? I have no idea, I just felt like it. So if my profile is incomplete… oh well. That's just life. Nothing's ever complete. Notes and info will be on my profile, unless it's important enough for me to state over, and over, when I update stories.

6. Once the previous chapters are updated/rewritten/edited as I plan, then it's basically a free-for-all of updates. I will write as I am inspired for each story. The more inspiration I have the sooner out the chapter will be, hinthint.

As you can see, I've decided to buck up and 'take responsibility' of my stories. If I ever stop writing a story, or get stuck, it'll go on hiatus, and if I just can't bring myself to update it, I'll take it down. End of story.

And… oh-hoh! What's this? I've actually thought of a Summary? Well what d'ya know…

Probably sucks as bad as the previous non-existent summary. *shrugs* oh well.

**Summary**: Following her tragic death, Rei awakens in the world of Fire Emblem. In a fit of confusion, she finds herself tossed into the chaos and politics of the Fire Emblem World… Just how is she expected to survive? And just what is her purpose here anyways…? Could it be… a second chance…?

**DISCLAIMER**: FIRE EMBLEM IN NO WAY BELONGS TO ME. NOR DOES MOST OF THE STORYLINE...

EXCEPT REI-CHAN...

AND RYOUSUKE-KUN...

and Unless I feel like it, I will say this once and only once: I don't own Fire Emblem. Only the GBA and GameCube versions of the games. Also, I am very open as far as most pairings go.

**WARNINGS**: Depressing stuff? Who knows. If there's anything you need to be warned of it'll probably change every chapter.

**Other Notes**: Oh, and by the way, I've decided to entire forgo my 'prologue', since I don't need it, and what I'm planning now changes things a bit. Also, I ended up using it for an Original Story, after I read over it again, otl. So, for the most part -99.9% of this story, probably- the fic will follow the game (with some speculation on my part, I find it impossible for one character to not talk at all lest she literally CAN'T). For the other .1% it will be OC-ish stuff. So there. Pairings at the moment are undecided –except for one, but that's got nothing to do with the series. You have been warned.

Oh, and perspectives change in this chapter. I've yet to decide whether I'll continue switches, or just third perspective after this. So there.

Now get reading! Go on! Shoo! *shoos you to chapter below*

* * *

**Prologue**: A Girl from the Plains

* * *

"...Are you awake?" the sound of an unfamiliar girl's voice woke me, and I opened my eyes with a slight groan.

What an odd dream, I thought, as I looked around, before my eyes rested on a Dark Green haired girl with Sea-Green eyes looking at me with concern.

"I found you unconscious on the plains," she explained.

Oh, was my confusion that obvious…?

...Wait, plains...? But I was just-

"Who are you?" I blurted out, before blinking. Oops.

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe," she said, her bright eyes studying me, before she smiled, "It's alright, you are safe now," she said.

Safe? Safe from what? I wondered. And 'Lyn'...? What an odd name... I thought.

"Who are you?" she asked, before seeing my apparent look of confusion, and frowning, looking at me worriedly, "Can you remember your name...?" she asked.

I blinked, that's right, I was supposed to be dead... right?

I know I had died, or I was dreaming, yes, dreaming...

"Rei Kira," I said, stating my full name the Western way, as she had stated her own... Or so I was guessing.

Wherever I was, they sure had a weird way of expressing things...

"Your name is ReiKira?" she said, apparently thinking it was my first name... Oh well, I'm sure it'll be ok, "What an odd sounding name..."

I twitched, well of course, I thought, you're saying together as one name...

But I didn't say anything, not wanting to offend my apparent 'savior'.

I had a feeling that I wasn't 'dead', and that everything here was real... or so I was guessing, since I could feel the weight of the sheets on me...

Seeing my look, she continued to speak, though, "But pay me no mind," she said, "it's a good name," she smiled, as if to say live and let go, before she changed the subject.

"I see by your attire, that you are a traveller," she said, before I looked down.

Hmn, well what do you know, I thought with mild interest. Somehow still not believing what was happening right now.

I should be dead, after all… unless I was in a coma…?

"Would you share your story with me-?" she continued, before loud noises outside the... hut? No, it looked like one of those Nomadic tents...

But it was so big...

Lyn frowned, "Hmn? What is that noise...?" she wondered out loud as I thought this.

Oh well, it saved me from having to lie to her, and make something up, because obviously I couldn't tell her the truth, she'd think I was crazy, and I was starting to think maybe I was...

But I knew no one here, and even if it was a dream... It seemed just a bit too realistic...

I was a bit startled, though, when she stood up, "Rei Kira, wait here for me," she said, heading for the door -flap? "I'll go see what's happening," she said, and I was more than happy to let her take care of whatever it was, if it gave me a chance to think about this...

I watched her leave, taking a sword I had not realized was even there with her, as she did.

While she was gone, I studied the room, or hut... or tent...

Whatever. Anyways, it was just one huge room, like in the huts in the old days. I did pay some attention in World History despite what everyone thought after all...

I felt a slight Pang, as I began thinking of the other world...

Ryousuke... He must be over me by now, I thought, though I was unsure of the time differences here and there. I hope he would be able to get over me... And... And to find someone new.

It was that thought that made me realize that I didn't want him to forget me, but I did want him to be happy.

I was shaken out of my depressing thoughts when Lyn came back, looking very upset.

"Oh no!" she said, "Bandits!" she exclaimed, pacing for a moment, "They must have come down from Bern Mountains!" she said.

I blinked, "What?" but Lyn seemed to be taking my question a different way from what I was thinking, mistaking my surprise that Bandits actually still existed here -wherever, and whenever, here was- for a question as to why they would be here.

"They must be planning on raiding the local villages!" she exclaimed, chewing her lip, "I... I have to stop them!" she said.

She seemed to think for a while, hesitant, as her brows furrowed (what an odd hair color, I had thought, when I first saw her, like an anime character. Now, though, I realized her hair was natural... well, for her anyways), and she looked over at the door-flap... thingie...

Oh forget this! Let's just call it a Door-Flap... thing...

Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. I thought, sighing, but was broken out of my thoughts when she started talking again, apparently not noticing my expression or my sigh -heck, she wasn't even facing me!

"If that's all of them... I think I can handle them on my own..." she said, before getting up from the chair she had flopped into soon after exclaiming that she 'had to stop them'. And then, as if remembering me, she added, "You'll be safe here, Rei Kira."

I blinked –oh, no she wasn't! If she died, I had nothing else to help me here! "I'm going with you!" I said, before I had even thought of the consequences of this...

Crap, what was I getting myself into?

"What?" she looked startled now, "You want to help? Well... can you use a weapon?" she asked.

"Uh... no..." I said, thinking quickly for a reason for me to go with her, "I... I'm a strategist," I blurted.

It wasn't a _total_ untruth... I mean, I was pretty good at planning things... almost bordering OCD, really. And I had played enough games to be good at deciding what to do to avoid getting my characters killed...

"Ah, I... see," she said, looking a little confused at first. Crap, did I say something wrong? I thought. "So you're a strategist by trade?"

I decided to just nod, not wanting to add any more fuel to the fire.

"An odd profession, but..." she said, clearly thinking about it.

"Very well," she said, nodding, and I felt relief course through me... Wait, what? "We'll go together," she said, determination in her eyes.

Oh well, I thought dryly, this couldn't be too bad...

And before I had even realized, though, I had come to like this girl, who I've known for less than an hour, even! Oh, wait, how long had she been out there, before...? That might throw the time off...

Oh, forget it! What's done is done, and it was too late for me to change my mind, besides, I already liked her, and there was no way for me to change that, either...

* * *

{PoV Change here, so you don't get confused}

Lyn turned to see Rei Kira come out of the, ah, tent -for lack of a better word {It's a Ger, I know}- her face and features hidden mostly by a worn travel cloak. Only her face, and some hair was apparent from under the hood. Looking at her, she could have been taken as either a man, or a woman.

A slight bulge under the cloak, showed that she had remembered to get the satchel Lyn had asked her to carry, so that she could fight without worrying about the supplies.

Lyn began to speak, "If you want to help, Rei Kira, I could use your advice," she said, trying to let Rei feel helpful, at least, even if she wasn't doing much, as she looked at said cloaked figure.

Rei nodded, getting closer to the younger girl (though she herself still looked pretty young, since Lyn looked quite mature. She wondered if Lyn was around her age...?) and she continued to speak.

"I'll protect you, so stay close to me," she said, as the two of them looked around.

"I'll have to be closer to the enemy," muttered Lyn, as she saw their enemies from where they were.

They were quite a ways off.

Rei nodded, and they got closer. Unfortunately, one of the bandits had noticed them, but luckily, he had thought he'd be able to take care of a woman and a weaponless person, and so had said nothing to his comrades. (Rei's cloak had been flapping as they walked, which was why he knew, and also one of the reasons why he had seen them from the edge of his vision, seeing the dark cloak.)

"Uh-oh, that bandit's spotted us!" hissed Lyn, as she struggled to unsheathe her sword, as the Bandit charged, holding his axe high, and ready to strike.

Somehow, Lyn managed to doge, and pull her sword out, but not before the bandit scratched her, cutting easily through her nomadic clothes.

Blood could be seen, seeping slowly from the wound, as Lyn stifled a yell, which would have alerted the other bandits, and speared the bandit through the gut with her sword.

He looked at her in shock, dropping his axe, as the light in his eyes died out.

The Bandit was dead.

"Victory!" Lyn grinned, before wincing, and grimacing for a moment from the pain of moving. "Oh, but I've been injured," she said gritting her teeth against the pain. "I'll need a Vulnerary,"she said, looking to Rei.

"Do we have any?" she asked, figuring it was like in a game at this point, just deciding to go with the flow, because apparently, one could still feel pain, and die.

Lyn nodded, but carefully, holding the wounded area gingerly, "I'm carrying a couple of Vulneraries in my satchel," she said, "They should heal me up," she said in a way that told the elder that her wound wasn't that serious, and more like it was a scratch, than a gash.

"Will you get one for me?" she asked, in too much pain to move much, as she tried to staunch the wound at her side. It was lucky the Bandit had not sliced far enough to get her stomach.

Rei nodded, secretly a little relieved, but didn't show it, saying "Of course," fumbling a second with the buckle to open the satchel, before she handed one of the two bottles inside to Lyn, guessing that they were the 'Vuneraries' since there was nothing else in the bag, and they looked the same.

She watched, with mild fascination, as Lyn took the Vulnerary, and the wound healed before her very eyes.

Lyn sighed, "Thank you, Rei Kira," she said, gingerly moving her body, to test it, nodding in satisfaction and stoppering the bottle, before handing it back. "Now, let's go get that Brigand over by that Ger!" she said, determination burning anew.

Rei guessed that the round building the ruffian that she also guessed was the 'brigand' was standing in front of was the Ger.

And so they approached the leader of the bandits...

The brigand growled, baring his teeth in a grin, as he saw the two girls.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" he said, laughing, as he gave Lyn the time to pull her sword out of its scabbard, clearly thinking that a 'mere girl' could do no real harm to a big bad bandit like him.

"We'll see," was all she said, before she moved in to attack.

They parried blows, but just barely enough to block, which meant they were now both wounded.

Oddly enough, the severity of their wounds were about the same –nothing too serious.

Batta grinned, twirling his axe like it was nothing as Lyn pulled back, confident that he could win.

It was obvious that Rei wouldn't be able to attack, since she had no weapon. (Any weapon would have left a distinct shape under her cloak, and he was experienced enough to be able to tell)

"Whew!" she managed, watching Batta, as she pulled back, just far enough to be out of earshot so that she could speak privately to Rei. "He's tough," she said.

"It all comes down to this next blow," she continued, still watching Batta warily, as he continued to twirl his axe lazily, while she spoke to Rei.

"Rei Kira, if I fall, I want you to flee," she said, looking the other straight in the eye, "You must escape!" she said, but before either of them could say anything, Batta decided to attack, seeing that she wasn't looking at him anymore, and more than willing to cheat in this battle.

Besides, he didn't want her to use any Vulneraries, did he? That would put him at a disadvantage, since he had nothing to heal himself with.

Lyn managed to dodge, just scratching his chest as she did, and almost automatically did a quick turn to stab her sword through his chest before he could raise his axe again, and jumped back -far enough to be out of range, should he decided to take her down with him.

But luckily for the girls, 'Batta the Beast' was too shocked to even think of that.

His eyes were wide with shock, as he stared at the sword sticking out of his body, then Lyn, reaching a trembling hand to touch the wound, staring incredulously, when his fingers came up covered in his own blood.

"What-?" he stared at them, his shock apparent in his wide eyes, unable to blink, or to do anything to staunch the flow, knowing it would be useless. Although he was also seemed to be too mystified by the epiphany that he was now dying.

And that he had been done in by a mere chit of a girl.

"How... How did you-" blood bubbled up to his lips, choking him, and preventing him from speaking anymore, as he fell to his knees, his eyes blank as he fell to the ground, dead.

'Batta the Beast' was no more...

Lyn stared at him for a long while, and Rei said nothing, realizing the turmoil the other girl was in.

"Whew! That was close," said Lyn, after a long moment of silence, relief evident as she fell on her bottom, and looked up at Rei. Shock that she had succeeded after all there as well, which had caused her legs to give out.

The battle was over, and she had come out victorious.

"I sorely underestimated him -sorry if I worried you, she said, trying to grin at Rei.

Rei smiled, shaking her head, "It's alright," she said, "You're alive now, and that's all that matters," she said, and Lyn nodded absently, but Rei already knew she wasn't listening, as the other girl stared at the sky.

After a moment, she began to speak again, but more to herself than to Rei, as if speaking her thoughts out loud.

"I'll need to become stronger," she said, "if I'm going to survive..." she looked speculative as she thought, "Strong enough that no one can defeat me..." she said softly.

Rei waited patiently, as her new friend... Friend? Yes, definitely. They were friends now for sure...

Now, she let her friend continue to think.

At last, though, she seemed to remember where they were, and grinned apologetically at Rei, getting off the ground, and going over to the dead bandit, pulling her sword out with a bit of trouble, before she wiped it clean.

"Sorry, she said, "Let's go see if any of the people here need help," she said.

"And to tell them that the worst is over," added Rei with a small smile, as Lyn grinned.

"Yes, let's," she said as the older woman's lips quirked into a smile, and the two women walked to the Ger...

* * *

"...Good Morning, Rei Kira! Are you awake yet?" an obnoxiously cheerful female voice woke her, as she opened her eyes, staring -well, glaring- blearily at the green haired woman, her mind taking a while to remember everything, as she forced herself up, covering a yawn.

Lyn grinned at her companion apologetically, "The fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you," she said.

There was a few seconds of silence, as blank, storm-gray eyes stared into bright and cheery sea-green, while the other's words processed in her mind.

"Oh, no," she said, covering up another yawn, "I'm just not a morning kind of person," she said, so that the other would understand, and hopefully not be offended by her lack of -or short, clipped- answers.

Lyn nodded, smiling, and there was another moment of silence, as Rei finally got out of bed.

"Say, Rei Kira..." said Lyn at last, startling the other, and making her turn to look at the green-haired girl, looking at said girl quizzically, as she silently urged her to speak.

She did.

"I... want to talk to you about something," she said, a bit hesitant at first. "You have experience in the ways of war, I can see," she said, while Rei thought about how wrong that sentence actually was.

In truth, it had all been from games she had played, and a lot to do with any anime, or manga that she would read, which were usually had at either action, adventure, or romance -one of the three at least.

A slight pang went through her again, as she remembered her 'real life', all the things had had been considered mundane, then...

But she said nothing, covering the emotion up, as the other continued to speak.

She had not actually heard most of it, though, so it had taken her quite by surprise when Lyn finally got to the question she had been building up to ask.

"Would you allow me to travel with you?" she asked.

Rei blinked, and pretty much automatically blurted out her next sentence, immediately regretting it when she saw the pain in her friend's eyes, "But shouldn't you speak to your parents about that first?" she had asked, thinking that any parent would want to know this sort of thing... right?

But now she wondered what could possibly have happened to the obviously -well, not quite so obviously, since Rei only looked maybe nineteen, when she was, really, twenty-one- younger girl.

"You... want me to get permission from my parents...?" she said, as the older woman began to think of scenarios of why the girl would be acting like this.

But she nodded, though a little reluctantly, "Yes," she forced herself to say, though she was now looking at the other worriedly. "Unless you can't…?"

Lyn took a deep breath before she began to speak again.

"My mother and father... they... _died,_" she said quietly, "six months ago."

Rei was about to say she was sorry, when she saw the other's inner struggle, and bit her lip to prevent herself from saying anything.

Pity was not what the girl needed right now.

"My people -the Lorca-" she said, "they don't..." she stopped, taking a deep breath, before looking straight into Rei's eyes. What came next, would possibly shatter her heart.

"I am the last of my tribe."

Lyn held her head high, looking proud, but her eyes could barely mask the pain she was feeling. Rei could tell she was trying to be brave -keyword: trying- but the slight trembling in her voice, lips, and hands gave her away.

"Bandits attacked," she said softly, foring herself to continue, barely noticing when Rei took her hands in her own, squeezing them reassuringly.

"They attacked, and... they killed... so many people," she said, ending in a whisper that Rei almost didn't hear, as the green-haired girl closed her eyes, forcing herself to relieve the painful memories -unable to see Rei's worried look.

She kept her eyes closed as she told her story, forcing herself to tell it as if it was not her own story, but another's. Rei didn't stop her, knowing from experience that talking about something was better than forcefully keeping it in.

"The tribe was scattered. My father was our Chieftan, and I wanted to protect our people...

"But I am so young... and my people were so old-fashioned..." she took a deep, shaky breath here, tears threatening to spill even through her closed eye-lids.

"They would not follow a woman.

"No one would follow me..."

Lyn stifled a sniff, "...I'm sorry," she said, voice soft but slightly hoarse, "I've been alone for so long..." she said, looking at Rei with wide, pain filled eyes as she tried not to cry, no longer hiding her pain.

She took a breath and closed her eyes, forcing herself not to cry, "No... No more," she said, her voice trembling, but strong, determined. "I will shed no more tears," she said, voice soft, yet strong.

There was silence, as Rei held her friend, comforting her silently, as she fought to be strong. But it was hard for the girl, who had been younger than her, but had gone through so much worse...

Anger flared in her mind at her people's old-fashioned beliefs. And how could they have left her alone? Couldn't they see her pain? she thought.

At last, Lyn was able to relax, and calmed down. Her eyes were still slightly red-rimmed, though.

"Thank you," she said quietly, pulling away from the other's shoulder, where she'd been leaning into. "I'm better now," she said.

She obviously wasn't completely better, but Rei let it go, knowing that dwelling on it would do no good.

"Rei Kira, I want-" she stopped, taking a deep breath before going on, becoming more like her normal self. Or rather, as normal as Rei knew her in the two days she'd been there.

"I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death," she said, facing Rei. "Yesterday's battle taught me something.

"I won't become stronger by sitting here along," she said. "Rei Kira, tell me you'll train me -that you will let me travel with you," she said.

Rei thought about it for a moment, as Lyn watched her with unwavering eyes. She knew this would be good for the other, even if she couldn't really help the other train much, she knew enough from about this sort of thing to be able to help at least a little. (And people said Anime and Manga were a waste of money!)

At last, she nodded, "Alright," she conceded, deciding to do as much as she could to help her troubled friend.

Lyn immediately cheered, relief evident in her voice. "You will?" she said -she had not been quite so sure as she had seemed. "That's wonderful!" she exclaimed, "Thank you! Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed, taking the other woman's hands in her own, and acting like an overgrown child.

When she realized what she was doing, she immediately forced herself to calm down, much to Rei's amusement, though she couldn't hide the new sparkle in her eyes. "We'll be better off working together, I just know it!" said Lyn, with such surety that if Rei had not figured that she would be better off anyways since she knew almost nothing of this world, and had an doubts, she would have been cured of that thought immediately.

But Lyn was still speaking, "You'll be my master strategist, and I will be your peerless warrior!" she said, completely confident despite the silliness of what she had said, and Rei couldn't help but smile.

"We can do it! Right?" said Lyn, grinning.

Rei smiled back at her, "Of course!"

* * *

**A/N**: I'm going to give you the original 'preview' for what would happen the next 'chapter' of the game from the game. ^^

And... here we are:

_The apprentice tactician _Rei Kira _and the young sword fighter Lyn._

_A strange pair on an even stranger journey._

_To prepare for the long road ahead, the go to Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae._

_Unbeknownst to Lyn, she will discover something that will alter her life forever._

And there we are, the original Preview FROM THE GAME. Everything but the name, since you can choose your own name for the Game. Name, gender, and 'birthday' are all chosen before you actually start playing the game, and you choose it! ^^ You only get seven spaces for the name though. ^^ So for my character's name, it was actually "ReiKira" with no space between the first and last name. XP

Anyways, I'll let that little 'preview' be your hint. And end things here~

Please Rate and Review now~! XD

And just one more thing: POVs. Either Third Person or Rei's... possibly Ryousuke's when he comes in. ^^ But unless I say otherwise, that'll be how it goes~ I think you all are smart enough to figure it out~ -winks-

**Edit**: I kept the preview bit for the end of the chapter, so… yeah. They'll be staying. =P

That's it, really.

~~ Murasaki Argenteria [12/17/2011]


	3. Chapter 2: Footsteps in Fate

**Xx-Fire Emblem-xX**

A Fire Emblem Fanfiction

* * *

**A/N**: Again, about 99.8% of this story is NOT mine! So don't even try it, buddy.

Oh, and apparently I lied in the Intro -there was more tragedy -the part with Lyn's past, but from now on there will be no more major tragedy!

...But in case there is, I will warn you.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Footsteps in Fate

Two females stood in the bustling center of the Main Market Square of Bulgar. Of the two, one was an eighteen year old with long dark green hair held up in a high ponytail, wearing nomadic sea-green garb almost the color of her bright eyes. The other, was a rather plain looking female with brunette hair, and blue-gray eyes that are more gray than blue. She wore a worn travel cloak with the hood up, which hid most of her semi-short curling hair, which made her look rather more like a man, and a woman. And with the hood down, it would be rather hard to tell whether she was male, or female. But without the cloak, it became pretty certain that she was a woman.

Beneath the cloak she wore most of the time, she wore something similar to Lyn's clothes, since her own had been too dusty and worn to be considered proper clothes anymore. Her own clothes were different colors though, and with different patterns.

While Lyn's was mainly a teal color with a wine colored sash and outline, hers was a plain grey with brown sash and outline. And where Lyn's collar pattern had zigzags, hers had a more rounded, wave-like pattern in blues, light greys, and a little white -like the crest of a wave.

And, unlike Lyn, who was wearing black shorts underneath the traditional dress, she wore leggings that went either to her calves, or her thighs, depending on the weather. At the moment, she wore the shorter ones that were still longer than Lyn's.

At the moment, though, no one was thinking about that, and no one was really paying that much attention, since it really was quite normal wear for the Sacaen tribes.

And right now, that green haired girl was waving to her companion, calling her over.

"Rei Kira! Over here!" she called, catching the attention of said strategist, who's attention had been taken by the market square, and the people around them.

As the woman wearing cloak walked over, looking like neither gender with her hood up, which hid her awe-filled eyes, at the bazaar-like square, Lyn continued to speak, figuring that the other had not been here, or this way, since she had found the other woman in a different part of the plains that meant she had to have traveled from a different direction.

"This is Bulgar," she said, "the biggest city in all of Sacae!" she said, doing a bit of a twirl as if to show her all of the city at once, though really it was in frivolity, which Rei knew quite well.

She grinned, unable to help a giggle that slipped through her lips, as Lyn grinned back at her. "We should purchase supplies for our journey," she reminded the younger girl.

And as Lyn was about to reply, a voice stopped them.

"Oh, my heart!" exclaimed a voice from behind them, "What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" exclaimed a young cavalier wearing green armor, as he picked his way around people with his chestnut gelding.

Lyn turned, "Hmn?" blinking, as she did, while Rei just looked over curiously. After all, it couldn't be her, this boy was talking about, since she herself looked like a boy -and yes, it had all been planned. After all, a woman traveling alone just wasn't safe (and neither was just two females traveling together).

Lyn on the other hand, had her swordsmanship, and could defend herself quite well, with or without a weapon. She knew it was Lyn this 'knight' was talking about.

"Wait, oh fair, and beauteous one!" he exclaimed, in a flowery tone, as he reached them.

The cavalier had an almost straw/hay-like shade of hair, though slightly darker, like wheat, or tea, cut semi-short and held up by a brown cloth headband. He wore off white trousers, and a shirt under the armor the same shade as his hairband -probably made from the same material.

"Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

And from the way he acted -and the way he spoke- Rei had a distinct feeling that this 'green knight' was a womanizer -or a playboy, at least. And from Lyn's annoyed expression, she had a feeling the younger girl did too, and did not find this amusing, as she gave the older woman an exasperated glare when she chuckled at the situation.

Lyn's lips twitched in a frown, her expression set in annoyance. "Where are you from, sir knight, that speak so freely to a stranger? she asked irritably.

Said Knight did not seem to realize that her tone was set in annoyance, or perhaps he ignored it. "Ha!" he said airily -and pompously, in the girl's mind- as Rei watched the scene with amusement. "I thought you'd never ask!" he said.

"I am from Lycia," he said, as if it were a huge deal.

Well, perhaps to him it was. But since Lyn didn't seem to care -and Rei actually didn't know what country that was, having _still_ not seen a map of the country, for all that she remembered most of what she was told, or picked up.

But the knight was still talking. "I hail from Caelin canton, home to men of passion, and fire!" he said.

Rei and Lyn both snorted, rolling their eyes.

"Shouldn't that be home to 'callow oafs with loose tongues'?" muttered Lyn with a derisive roll of her eyes.

The knight backed up (having gotten off his horse), as he pretended to reel back, wounded by her words. "Ooooh... You're even lovelier when you're cruel," he said with a rather wistful sigh, making Rei make a face at Lyn, which said: What the hell is wrong with this fool?

Lyn rolled her eyes and raised a brow, making Rei grin.

The silent exchange went unnoticed, and Lyn sighed.

"Let's go Rei Kira," she said, taking the other woman's hand as she walked away. "I've nothing more to say," she said, as the two left the center.

They still had supplies and other things to buy.

"Wait! Please...!" he called, taking a few steps after them before another voice stopped him.

"Sain! _Hold your tongue!_" called a fiery-red haired man in a similar armor, though in red.

Sain winced, before trying not to look too nervous and to hide the fact that he had not just been shirking his duties. "Ah, Kent! My boon companion!" he said, trying to look innocent, "Why so severe an expression?" he asked, pretending he didn't already know why.

Kent's reddish-brown eyes narrowed as he glared at his companion.

He only knew the other man -no, boy, that was how he _acted_ after all, like a raging hormonal adolescent_ teen_- too well, snapping at said immature companion.

"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't _have_ to be so severe!" he snapped, scowling, "We still have a mission to complete, Sain!" he reminded the other, in a silent warning that he would not accept anymore lolly-gagging.

"I know that!" said immature adolescent, "But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty?" he protested, trying to defend himself.

"It would have been discourteous!" he said, in a failing attempt.

Kent snorted, "What do you know of courtesy?" he snapped, eyes narrowing again...

But before the other could reply, and dig himself into a deeper hole, the green haired girl that Sain had been attempting to flirt with -keyword: _attempting _to- arrived.

"Excuse me!" she called, interrupting their little 'squabble' as she saw it. "You're blocking the road," she said to Kent, "If you'd be so kind as to move your horses...?"

She and Rei were both holding packages and bags full of things that they were going to sort out to see how best to distribute everything without weighing them down too much. They had been thinking of getting a horse though, just for the sake, but getting one would also open them to more chances of getting things stolen -horse and all that it would have carried.

"Oh, of course!" said Kent politely, as he led his horse out of the way while Sain pouted, crossing his arms.

"My apologies," he said, bowing to the two women.

"Thank you!" said Lyn, "_You_, at least, seem honorable," she said, looking pointedly at Sain as she spoke to Kent.

But when Kent looked up, "Hm?" he frowned, "Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before..." he said, brows furrowing as if he were trying to remember something...

Lyn blinked, giving him a 'what?' sort of expression, "I beg your pardon?" she asked, as Rei rolled her eyes.

Sain gasped, looking outraged, "Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" he exclaimed.

Lyn's look of surprise turned to annoyance, "Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's Knights!" she muttered, before slipping her free hand into Rei's as she half pulled her along at first, "Let's go Rei Kira! I'm out of patience," she said, as they left, each carrying a parcel, feeling disgusted.

Men.

"Wait, Please!" Kent called after them, "It's not like that!" he exclaimed.

But the girls were too far out of earshot, and had disappeared into the crowd. He sighed, a deep, forceful breath, before glaring at his companion, "Sain, you lout!"

"Huh?" said lout just blinked, looking rather confused, as he realized that Kent had_ not_ been trying to flirt with the girl. "Not... like that? I thought you were..." he trailed off when he saw the other's look.

"I am **_not_** you!" he snapped, making Sain wince once again. Kent sighed, exasperation clear in his features, "Come on, we have to follow her," he said, getting back on his own chestnut horse. "I suspect she might be-" he said, as he set off in a canter, but Sain had not been able to hear the very last part, though he could see the other's lips moving as he turned his horse.

"Be what?" he asked, "Wait, she's our mission?" he said, shocked, as he fumbled to get on, "You're joking!" he exclaimed, as he rode off to catch up to the other, "Wait!"

* * *

"Run!" exclaimed Lyn. "We're being pursued!"

They had long since sorted everything into their satchels, and were walking down the path from the city. They had decided not to get the horse after all, since walking would also help build their muscles, and could be considered a form of training.

But now, they were running. "Could it be those knights from before?" asked Rei, panting as they ran, forgetting to breath from her nose, and not her mouth.

"No..." said Lyn, as she looked back. It wasn't them. "Its not them. These men are out for blood!" she exclaimed, but skidded to a halt, as a Bandit appeared before them.

"Crap," muttered Rei, as they stopped.

"..." Lyn said nothing, as they backed away from the bandit in front of them. Rei kept her from going back to far, since there were still bandits behind them as well.

"What do you want," asked Rei, voice as cold as her eyes were hard.

The bandit laughed "Heh, heh hehhh... Aren't you the pretty one," he said, ignoring her, and looking at Lyn. "Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

Lyn's eyes flashed, "What did you call me...?" she whispered, shock in her eyes, before they hardened, "...Who are you," she said.

The Bandit just continued to speak as if they had never interrupted. "Such a waste..." he murmured.

"An absolute waste," he continued, a lecherous look in his eye before he sighed, "The things I'll do for gold... Ah, well," he shook his head rather mournfully, pulling his axe out. "Time to die, darlin'~! C'mon out, boys!" he exclaimed, as two more bandits came out of the woods, and the two behind them arrived.

"Oh no," whispered Lyn to Rei, "There are more than I can handle...!" she said, biting her lip, hesitant, before she took on a determined stance, "But I'll not give up!" she said, more to herself, than to Rei.

Rei nodded, smiling at her reassuringly, "Of course not," she said, "We'll get through this," she said, as Lyn returned her smile. Rei was still holding the other's hand, from when she had stopped her from backing up more, and now Lyn gave it a decisive squeeze before their hands parted.

Just then, the sound of horses galloping reached their ears. "Hey! There she is!" called a voice from the same direction.

Lyn frowned, she recognized that voice from somewhere... Rei, on the other hand, immediately realized who it was -one of the Lycian Knights from before.

The Bandit frowned, "Huh?"

"What?" Lyn turned when Rei tugged her sleeve, just in time to see Sain and Kent, the two from the Market Square catch up to them.

"Whew...! Finally caught up..." muttered Sain, as he pulled his horse to a stop, and looked serious for once. "Hold! You there! What is your business?" he said to the Lead Bandit.

The Bandits didn't have time to say anything before he continued on. "Such numbers against a girl?" he said, seeming to forget all about Rei, or rather, not see her, as she and Lyn exchanged a glance, rolling their eyes. "Cowards! Every one of you!" he exclaimed, not seeing the girls' looks.

"You (two)! You're from-" Rei started, but was stopped before she could finish asking her question, much to her annoyance.

"We can discuss that later," interrupted Kent, "It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. And if it's a fight they want, let them look to me!"

Sain nodded to his partner as they drew their weapons, "Stand back!" he called over to them, "I'll take care of this!"

Lyn scowled at the sexist treatment, "No!" she snapped, her pride kicking in before she could consider her words -or the situation.

"This is _my_ fight! Stay out of my way!"

"Well I can't just stand here and do _nothing_...!" exclaimed Sain, his horse moving a bit restlessly at it's master's impatience.

Kent sighed, before looking around them, his eyes falling to Rei Kira, who seemed to be watching the exchange (between Lyn and Sain) with some exasperation, before he thought of something. "I have a solution," he said, interrupting the quarreling two, as he nodded to Rei, "You, there," he said, "Command us," he told her, making her blink slightly as she tilted her head slightly and pointed to herself, as if to say: who, me?

He nodded to her unsaid question. "I am Kent, a knight of Lycia," he said, introducing himself properly now that he had a chance to. "My companion here, is Sain," he told them.

"We will follow your orders in this battle," he said, before turning to Lyn to ask, "Is this acceptable, milady?"

Lyn nodded, though a little disgruntled, "Yes, it is," she said, not quite satisfied with the situation, but willing to accept it -for now.

"Rei Kira and I will lead," she told them, before turning to Rei, who nodded, "Let's go!" she ordered, pulling her own sword out...

And with that, the battle began...

* * *

As soon as they had decided things, Sain turned to Lyn and Rei Kira, "Oh fair, and beauteous, one!" he said, and at the pointed look from Lyn, he added, "And... Rei Kira... was it?" though he continued to speak mostly to Lyn, "Allow me to show you the might of a Knight of Lycia!" he exclaimed, almost dramatically, "Let me be the first to strike a blow in your honor!" he pleaded to them.

Lyn and Rei exchanged glances, before catching Kent's eye, seeing his exasperated look that almost screamed 'See what I have to deal with, now?'

The girls were almost moved to pity... almost.

In any case Rei nodded, "Very well," she said, her voice soft and low, so as not to catch the attention of their enemies, stifling a sigh even as she did so.

It was a very good thing that she had liked to play strategy games, so this would be simple -if the others would follow her instructions correctly.

"You can take one that one but-" she had no time to continue as the over-enthusiastic Cavalier charged forward.

"Attack!" he exclaimed, grinning, as he charged the Brigand, only to miss, and earn a scratch from the enemy's axe as he passed.

"...watch for the surrounding shrubbery..." she sighed, as Sain turned back to them in surprise. Really, he was such a fool to ignore -no, to attack before she had even finished speaking.

If he had just heeded her words... she thought with a slightly irritated twitch.

"Wha- I missed!" he exclaimed, pure shock written on his features as both Rei and Kent sighed -Rei actually going so far as to shake her head at the foolish youths antics.

"Sain!" Kent called, exasperation clear in his voice, as he ignored the other's wince at his tone, "Why aren't you using your sword!" he called, furrowing his brows at his companion.

Sain fidgeted for almost half a second before he spoke, "Th-The lance is more Heroic. A Knight should look heroic, don't you think?" he blathered, sweating slightly.

Kent sighed, "You're hopeless," he announced at last. "If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself at the end of a blade!" he warned the man.

Sain laughed a little nervously at that, "Er... truth be told... I... forgot to buy a sword," he admitted.

Kent just twitched slightly. It was a minuscule twitch that would have gone unnoticed by most, but even across the distance between the two knights, Sain could almost sense the twitch, and swallowed, smiling nervously.

"Forgot?" he asked, "Or were you simply too busy _dallying with the ladies_?"

Sain gulped, "Don't be so mad!" he said, trying to appease the other knight, "I'll be fine with the lance!" he said, looking a little nervous, as he forced a grin, "I'm that good!" he grinned.

Kent just gave him a blank stare, "I'd prefer to rely on your skill, not your empty bragging," he said blandly, "Take my spare blade and it it to attack next time!" he snapped, pulling out a sheathed sword, checking to make sure it would not slip out, before tossing the weapon to his -he was _almost _loath to say- partner.

Sain seemed rather surprised by this, as he caught the sheathed weapon, "Are you sure?" he asked, before breaking into a grin, "My thanks, Kent!" he exclaimed, before turning back to find his escaped 'prey'.

Kent's lips twitched slightly, "You're almost more trouble than you're worth..." he grumbled, sighing, before a small smile made its way to his lips...

"Almost."

* * *

"Rei Kira!" Kent called, riding back over to the two women, who turned to face him as he got closer.

"Allow me to make up for my companion's blunders," he said seriously, as the girls exchanged a side-ways glance.

Rei nodded to this, and Kent seemed to look relieved for some reason. "I am at your command!" he told her.

Rei just nodded again, and gave him his orders, pointing him in the direction of an enemy he would have missed if she had not pointed it out, much to his embarrassment.

He managed to hide it though, as he nodded back to them, and charged at the brigand, unfortunately, he was unable to finish the man off, seeing as he had had to dodge the other's attack.

He tsked slightly, before nodded to the others and called back, "He's almost defeated!" he called, having rode halfway back so that the enemy could not follow and attack -especially since their enemies were all on foot, while he was on a mount.

Lyn looked over at Rei, and at the elder female's nod, she made her way over, grinning slightly. "My turn, huh?"

She hid behind a tree, before charging at the Brigand, who cursed, as the branches got in his way, when he tried to counter attack.

Lyn took this chance to give him the killing blow, pulling away almost immediately in case the brigand tried to take her with him.

Once she was sure he was dead, she wiped off a little of the sweat that had collected on her forehead -as well as the blood- and waved over to Rei Kira, so that she would know she was okay, before she sheathed her sword again, making her way back.

Rei nodded in response, acknowledging the girl, before her attention was taken again.

Being a strategist in real life was busier than she would have thought -especially since it wasn't just one person anymore. She had to divide her attention amongst the others, same side or not...

"Rei Kira!" the familiar play-boy's shout made her turn, as he called out again, "Let me attack again!" he asked.

Rei nodded -she'd let Kent handle him now. Said knight seemed to understand her thoughts, when they shared a look -hers pointed, his understanding, as he rode over to Sain.

The girls would be fine while they were together, Rei had proved to be a good strategist, with the exception of Sain, but then again...

Sain was just... Sain. He almost never listened to anyone anyways.

He arrived just in time to see Sain dodge the Brigand's attack.

"Gah!" he heard him mutter when he was close enough.

Kent frowned, "Sain! Are you alright?" he asked, as his companion muttered a few curses, the brigand laughing and grinning all the while, though wary, since there were two of them now, as he hid within the trees.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Sain told his partner irritable, "I was able to dodge in time," he said, mellowing somewhat when he saw his companion's frown, and realized how he had been speaking.

"I can't belive he evaded my sword stroke so easily!" he muttered, looking more like a grumbling, petulant child than a knight of Lycia. "This is no jest!" he snapped, pouting somewhat, when a string of laughter escaped his companion's lips.

Kent just shook his head, a slight hint of a grin still on his features, as he turned to his companion again, "Look closely," he told him, nodding towards the thicket. "The enemy is hidden in the woods," he explained, as Sain did as told and looked over.

"The branches make it difficult to attack, don't they?" he explained patiently, as if tutoring a child.

Although, the look of realization on his partner's face, and the slight cry that emitted from his lips proved that he understood now, force Kent to bite back another grin and a laugh.

"You're right!" he exclaimed, "I was so focused on attacking..." he started sheepishly, "I didnt see..." admitted.

Kent sighed, serious once more. "Your lack of attention may someday cost you your life!" he warned.

Sain grumbled slightly at that, "Fine! I understand already! Let it go, Kent!" he was quite tempted to pout, when he -finally- realized that Kent had been treating him like a child.

Kent pressed his lips together into a thin line, and raised a single brow, "If you truly understand, then act like it!" he scowled, before riding back towards the girls, who, at that very moment, were whispering to each other.

They had heard the 'argument' all the way back from where they were.

"They're like husband and wife," Rei grinned slightly, causing Lyn to giggle, though they quickly banished their amusement, when they saw Kent heading back.

* * *

Meanwhile, alone, Sain continued to look around for his 'prey', "Kent worries too much," he grumbled, before thinking of something and grinning, feeling better already.

"He's going to grow old before his time~" he sniggered.

* * *

Kent sneezed slightly, but shook it off, as he went back over to Rei Kira and Lyn.

"I'm ready for battle," he announced, "Command me as you will," he told them.

Rei nodded, and directed him to his next opponent...

The two girls watched, as Kent fought with the other Brigand, parrying a few blows, but otherwise coming out unscathed, though his opponent was still alive and hale, if not injured.

Lyn seemed rather satisfied with this, as she nodded. "It seems like a wise decision to leave that bandit to the Knights," she agreed at last.

Rei smiled as they planned the next attack.

* * *

"...For my part, I'll take care of the other bandit," Lyn told her. Rei thought about this, calculating between distance, and opponent and nodded.

Seeing her companion's mind set, and all agreed, Lyn continued on. "The knight said woods are advantageous, right?" she looked back at Rei as they studied their surrounding area.

Rei nodded absently, calculating which stretches of wood would give them most cover, as she saw where the girl was going, and grinned.

"In that case..." they shared the grin, "I'll need to close the distance between us," she told her, as they continued to look.

Almost immediately, Rei found a stretch that would work. Lyn nodded, "That looks good," she agreed, "Let's move there, Rei Kira!"

Rei nodded, and they ran towards the stretch of cover.

Unfortunately, it seemed that they had been seen, and one of the Bandits attacked.

Rei barely had time to warn Lyn, before he was on them.

"Lyn!" she called, and sighed in relief, as the girl turned, and managed to dodge, and scratched the brigand, forcing him back, though both were wary, Lyn finally got the killing blow.

Rei handed the girl a spare cloth for her to wipe some of the blood off herself and the sword.

Lyn sighed, almost sounding tired, but not quite, if the look in her eye was to judge by. She nodded to Rei, handing the clothe back, "Let's go," she told her, as they moved carefully through the stretch of wood.

Soon, they found the end, and saw the others, though Sain was much closer than Kent.

Lyn frowned, before calling over to the wheat-haired male. "You... Your name is Sain, right?" she called over, causing Rei to look over as well, though she was more careful to watch out for their enemies, so that the two could speak.

"Yes!" Sain's eyes seemed to sparkle, as she spoke, even going so far as to strike a heroic pose. "Sain, the gallant man of Caelin! That's me!" he grinned.

Lyn almost seemed to sweat at this, but decided to ignore it, "If you insist..." she muttered, "Why have you not healed yourself?" she called again, waiting for an answer, since she knew that Rei would watch her back.

Sain blinked, confused for a moment before looking down, "Huh? Hey! I've been injured!" he exclaimed, shock written completely on his features.

"What a cad I am!" he exclaimed, seeming to get over it, as he began to speak once more -and quite dramatically, too...

"To wrinkle that perfect brow of yours with worry for me..." he continued.

This time, she did sweat, and Rei along with her, "Uh..." she started, quite tempted to back up a bit, and get as far _away_ from this strange man-creature as she could...

"I was thinking of giving you a vulnerary, but..." she started rather reluctantly, "It looks like you're fine, so never you mind," he said hastily, turning away, so that she could help Rei Kira scout for any other enemies close by...

Over where Sain was, there was a look of dumb shock written on said knight's face, as he blinked, forcing himself out of shock, as he urged his mount forward.

"No, wait! I'll take it! Please! I'll take it!" he called, wincing slightly at the sting the sudden movement caused, though he forced himself and the horse to move.

"I can't keep such a generous offer waiting!" he mumbled, his eyes brightening as he spoke louder now, ""The healing power of love awaits with yon angel!" he exclaimed, riding as fast as he could towards the two women...

* * *

Meanwhile, Kent defeated another brigand, as Lyn and Rei moved onto the next stretch of forest, once Sain had gotten his vulnerary -not from Lyn, though, much to his disappointment.

Rei had been the one holding their bags, seeing as Lyn needed as much freedom as possible to move, so Rei, as strategist, had been charged with holding onto their things during a fight -it had been an agreement between the two beforehandr any attack they faced.

Rei had sniggered a bit, while Lyn chuckled, when Sain had dutifully gone back to fighting, once he had recieved his vulnerary, though.

* * *

The group fought several more of the villains, before they finally reached the 'ring leader'.

"Accursed Knights," he had started, when he had seen that they were coming up onto him now, "Always tampering with others' affairs!" he had cursed, before pulling his Axes out.

But seeing as they were back together now -as a group- the bandit had not stood a chance...

Especially since it was now three to one (after all, Rei couldn't use any weapons -not very well, anyways, and was probably more liable to hurt herself and her companions than the enemy).

"Blast..." the bandit -apparently named 'Zugu'- winced, as blood bubbled up past his lips, "There was only... supposed to be... a lone... girl..." he mumbled, as he fell to his knees, then collapsed, dead...

* * *

Lyn grinned, "That's the last of them!" she exclaimed, as Rei smiled.

The battle was over.

"Fantastic work, Rei Kira!" she told her companion, it was comforting to know that she had such a friend to watch her back in such danger.

Even if she was only a strategist, and couldn't fight too well...

Actually, that reminded her, she would have to bring up the topic of fighting lessons with Rei Kira later on. If they could fight this well like this...

How much better would they be if both of them could fight...?

But first...

"And now for these knights of Lycia..." she said, becoming serious once more, as the duo turned towards the two males.

"You were going to share your story with us?" she prompted, as they dismounted from their steed.

"Yes," started Kent, clearing his throat before he began. "We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone..."

Lyn frowned at this, "Lycia..." she murmured, "That's the country beyond the mountains in the South West, isn't it?" she asked, as if for confirmation, as Rei Kira remained silent, listening intently, in hopes of learning something more of where they were...

Kent nodded. "Correct," he said. "We've come as messengers to the Lady Mdelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

Lyn gasped, "Madelyn?"

Kent nodded, before continuing on. "Our lord, the Marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so," he said, pausing slightly before going on. "Eventually, the Marquess simply declared he had no daughter," he told them, though there was a twinge of sadness in his tone.

From here, Sain took over, sensing his partner's emotional state (Kent was actually more emotional than most would be led to believe by his colder exterior, he knew).

"And then, this year," he said, catching the girl's attention, and making them turn to him, and smiled slightly at his best friend's relieved look.

He only nodded in return, before going on.

"We received a letter from Lady Madelyn," he said, for once, his dramaticism working in his favor, as he spoke. "It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae Plains," she told them.

"The Marquess was estatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years," he said, grinning somewhat now, "I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather!" he exclaimed, his voice a little misty with reminiscence.

"The granddaughter's name is Lyndis," he continued, watching Lyn now, as he spoke. "This was also the name of the Marquess' wife, who passed away at an early age," he continued.

Lyn swallowed, "Lyndis...?" she whispered, looking somewhat shocked, as her eyes widened, one of her slim hands pressed to her mouth. Rei smiled encouragingly, and placve a firm, comforting hand on her shoulder, as they listened to Sain, as he continued to speak.

"That she should bear this name thawed the Marquess' heart," he told them.

"Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family, at least once," he concluded. "We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter..."

"We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar..." he finished solemnly.

Kent nodded, and continued from there, as he glanced at the girls now. Lyn still looked a bit dumbfounded, though Rei was comforting her silently, so he decided to just go on.

"But we also learned that all was not lost," he said, drawing their attention back to him before they could all fall into depression again. "The daughter yet lives," he continued. "We heard that she was living alone on the plains..." he told them, before clearing his constricting throat once more.

"I... I knew it immediately," he confessed. "You are the Lady Lyndis," he said, utter surety conveyed in his tone and stance, as he faced her.

Lyn swallowed thickly, and blinked, "Why would you think that...?" she asked, staring at him almost blankly, though her eyes burned with unshed, unseen, building tears.

Rei frowned slightly, a bit worriedly, as she rubbed the girl's back soothingly, like a mother would a child...

Kent coughed softly before going on, a little unnerved by the stares he was recieving from both Lyn and Rei -Lyn's a little wide eyes and childish, almost uncomprehendingly, while Rei's seemed to just shoot right through him. Both stares were unnerving in their own respects, and he could barely suppress the shiver running down his spine as he answered Lyn's question.

"...Your resemblance to your departed mother is... remarkable," he said, thankful that, for once, Sain was staying silent instead of acting as he normally would. The thought that Lyn might be on the verge of a break down was a scary thought in and of itself, though none of them had known her very long, they could all see that she was normally a strong person.

And to see her break down now... That would just...

Almost immediately, he shook that thought from his mind, truning back to face Lyn as she spoke again, pure surprise in her eyes.

"What...?" she whispered, so quietly, none of them were quite sure they had heard her -or that she had even said it.

"Did you know my mother...?" she asked, an almost painful look in her eyes, as if silently pleading Kent of more information.

Kent heard a cough, and was quite sure it was Sain, before he shook his head, "I'm sorry to say I have never met her directly," he told her, feeling almost like a child again, he felt so awkward and unsure. "but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

Lyn was silent, her eyes shadowed by her long, teal colored bang, and they realized she was speaking.

Though it seemed to be more to herself than to them...

"To the rest of my tribe..." she started, voice so low, and quiet, they almost did not hear her.

"I was Lyn. But when I was with my parents... When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis..." she swallowed, Rei watched her friend's silent struggle as she forced herself to speak.

She wanted to comfort her, but didn't quite know how, so she had to content herself with just rubbing her shoulders -shoulders that seemed so tense, and seemed to be carrying the weight of the world at that very moment...

"It's all so strange," she continued, sounding almost like a lost child now, staring down into her hands. "It was all alone in the world... And now I have a grandfather..." she swallowed, closing her eyes against the tears that threatened to spill.

But she knew she couldn't -not now. If she started now, she would never stop...

"Lyndis..." she murmured, "I... never thought I would hear that name again..." she whispered, leaning into Rei's shoulder, as the woman continued to sooth her.

The two knights exchanged a glance, unsure of quite what to say, or even if they should say anything for that matter.

But a sudden cry brought their attention back to Lyn, as she pushed away from Rei, her eyes almost feral and wild for a single moment.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, staring at her companions, just as they stared back, "That bandit!" she continued, fighting down the panic that tried to rise up. "He called me Lyndis, too!" she exclaimed.

Kent and Sain shared an alarmed look.

"What? How could he have-?" he started, shock in his eyes, as Sain scowled, snapping.

For once, his mind working faster than his companion's. "He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he!" he almost growled.

Lyn and Rei only looked confused. "Lundgren?" started Lyn.

"Who's that?" continued Rei, her eyes narrowing at the thought of any danger to her only friend in this world...

Kent scowled along with Sain. "He's the Marquess' younger brother," he said, unable to hide his disgust, though he tried to keep his voice level. "Everyone assumed that Lady Madelyn was gone forever," he continued.

"This made Lundgren heir to the Marquess' title."

Sain, on the other hand, didn't even bother to try hiding it. "To be blunt, milady, your existance is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions," he seethed.

"That's-" Lyn expression could only be considered shock, as she started, staring from Kent, to Sain, and back again. Rei's eyes were hidden, but her anger was not, though she stayed quiet, her rising fury suppressed just barely, though it her eyes glittered with unbidden hatred.

That her own granduncle would do such a thing just for _power_... She would not forgive him if anything happened to Lyn, that, she was quite willing to vow on her own grave. On her life.

Meanwhile, Lyn continued to speak, her shock apparent even to the now grim knights she spoke to.

"But... I have no interest in inheriting any title!" she exclaimed.

Sain just grimaced, his expression as grim as Kent's.

"Unfortunately, your Grand Uncle is not the sort of man to believe that," he told her. "I believe the attempts on your life will persist," he said grimly.

Lyn frowned worriedly, "What should I do...?" she asked, she seemed to be speaking to any and all of them.

Rei pushed her anger back so that she could think logically, but Kent spoke before she could, much to her irritation, though she had to agree.

"Accompany us to Caelin," said Kent, as serious as Sain was grim (at the moment, anyways). "Continuing this way is dangerous," he told her.

Lyn grimaced, as she nodded, "I feel I have little choice... I will go with you," she told them, before turning to Rei Kira.

Kent and Sain respectfully gave the who females space so that they could speak, but did not go so far that they could not see them, or reach them in case of any danger.

* * *

Lyn looked at Rei a little sheepishly, and sadly, "Rei Kira..." she started, "I'm sorry, this changes everything..." she said, before glancing up at Rei, a little nervous as to face her new friend.

She had not even consulted her before agreeing, so she wasn't sure whether she was mad or not...

She swallowed at her next question, she had become so close to Rei, already. She was like the sister she had never had... (Elder sister, of course.)

"What will you do, Rei Kira?" she asked.

Rei just seemed to sigh, "...What do you want me to do, Lyn?" she asked gently, much to the girl's surprise.

"You... want me to decide?" she looked surprised, and Rei could help the slight amused smile she felt lift her lips.

"Of course."

Lyn smiled at her companion with relief, "Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey," she said, "But... It will be so dangerous..." she trailed off, not quite sure how that sentence would be taken.

Would she leave now, or stay...? A sigh drew her attention back to her friend.

"Of course, I will come, Lyn," she said, smiling gently, "I thought that was already decided?" she asked, raising a single brow at the joy in her younger friend's eyes.

"You'll come? Are you sure?" she asked, receiving only another raised brow and a quirk of the lips in reply, as if to ask if she had to repeat herself.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, beaming at the other female, "Let me ask again for your friendship and your aid..."

* * *

**A/N**: Whoot! XD Done at last! *grins*

Lol, and it was 7,493 Words total! Not including A/Ns, of course =D As always~

It took me longer than I would've thought to do this... Although... that's probably cuz I'm obsessed with KHR! And those fanfics are my main priorety... Eheheh... *scratches head nervously*

Mah! (Well, whatever!) I'm sure no one really minds... much... eh... Probably. *mumbles*

But, for those that haven't played this version of Fire Emblem, I shall add in the 'Preview' for the next chapter =D

Lol! My CW teacher was right =P Converting movies/similar stuff to 'books' and vice versa is pretty hard, though it helps that I have ideas...

Now... *mumbles* to record the Second 'Chapter' of the game and write it down...

*Sighs* Well, whatever, I'll figure something out~ =P RL calls, though, so I might not be able to update this too coon...

Ah well, I'll try~ =D But being a senior means I is super busy, so please cut some slack, nya?

Well, I'll stop rambling and get to the preview/...uh... preview? Bleh, whatever. Let's just get to it! ^^ Lol...

*cues dramatic music*

* * *

**Preview**:

_A small altar lies on the outskirts of Bulgar..._

_This ancient temple, sacred to the people of Sacae, has long been known for its powerful bond to the world of Spirits._

_Before starting their journey, our travellers come here to pray for their well being. At this altar, Lyn's hand is directed to a grand inheritance..._

-Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits-


End file.
